


食与肉

by fragilelittleteacup, hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [8]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Body Horror (zombies), Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical swearing, Crossover, Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Paternal Relationships, Reunion Sex, Suicide (mentioned), Violence, post-s01e08 TD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 世界末日之前，塔拉哈西的名字是马丁▪哈特。（或者：马蒂和拉斯特在天启到来时失散了，他们都想到了最坏的后果。）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Food, For Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130708) by [fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：本文内容接续《真探》第一季第八集后的情节，包括《僵尸之地》（伍迪▪哈里森）和《污泥》（马修麦▪康纳）中的场景和人物。真探的时间线有些不同，马蒂和拉斯特比剧中要年轻一些。食用愉快！
> 
> (thank you so much Qiosang, for this translation!!!)

“在僵尸之地最糟的是什么？”

 

    科伦布短促地笑了一声。“你是说，比我杀了比尔▪莫瑞更糟糕的？”

 

    塔拉哈西苦笑了一声，他们都知道接下来他肯定要说什么，要么就是又开始抱怨夹馅面包，要么就是陈述明摆着的事实。僵尸之地最糟的是什么？所有的一切。天，他们周围都是尸体，要不是那些东西会到处走，尸堆会高耸入云，就像用血肉、牙齿和眼珠筑成的摩天大厦，稚嫩的儿童和无辜的老人，都变成了成堆的肉块。

 

    如果有那么一点可能——如果那些该死的东西能呆着不动，他们会好过很多。

 

    塔拉哈西喝了一口啤酒，轻轻叹了口气。他们都期待地看着他，等着他又开始喋喋不休，说他多想要一个该死的夹馅面包。他们希望他说这些。他们的理智都靠着他疯狂的乐观和古怪的行事风格。他就是个会走会说会打枪的搞笑秀，他们就喜欢他这点。

 

    “很简单，”他轻声说，“最糟的是失去了我的搭档。”

 

    所有人都呆住了，面面相觑，他们本想听个笑话，他却意外地严肃。塔拉哈西的声音里的感情太脆弱，简直不像个粗野的乡巴佬。谁都不知该怎么回答。

 

    “哦，你，”最后科伦布开口说，他一向都不喜欢冷场，“你曾有个女朋友？”

 

    塔拉哈西慢慢摇了摇头，又喝了一口啤酒。

 

    “不，男朋友。”

 

    每个人的眼睛都瞪大了，科伦布想开口，说什么都行，但一个字都想不出来。小石头和维奇塔交换了一个惊讶的眼神，但她们好像没像科伦布那么受打击。他一向知道大多数人——尤其是女性——比他成熟，更会应付这种微妙的情况。所以他只好绝望地看着维奇塔，希望她说句话。她冲他扬起眉毛作为回应。

 

    “我还不知道你是个gay，”维奇塔尽量说得缓和一点。

 

    塔拉哈西悲伤地笑了笑。科伦布眨眨眼，他以前从没见过他这种表情。那很让他不安。

 

    “原来有很长时间都不是，”塔拉哈西低声说，他的双眼失焦，望着远处的某个地方。“在遇到他之前我曾结过婚，有妻子，两个孩子……不知我的女儿们是不是还活着。”

 

    他们都震惊了，坐着没出声。

 

    死亡，失落，悲哀——都是僵尸之地的标配，但他们以为塔拉哈西不在此列。而且，他像是超出这一切之外，比其他人都幸运。科伦布真想像不出塔拉哈西的过去也有过可怕的遭遇；他更愿意把他想像成一个独行侠，穷凶极恶，行为乖张，满脑子都是夹馅面包和枪支弹药。

 

    现在证明这些想像都错了，他伸手拍了拍塔拉哈西的肩膀。这个男子汉的举动看起来不会伤到塔拉哈西的自尊。现在看来，科伦布怀疑塔拉哈西大概不会是那种要来个拥抱的人。

 

    他很怀疑。

 

    “他叫什么？”小石头问，她的声音比其他人都清脆。“你的男朋友，他叫什么名字？”

 

    塔拉哈西低头看着自己的手，指头在酒瓶上敲着。他不安地挪动了一下，好像拿不定主意是不是该说出来。

 

    “……拉斯汀▪科尔。”这名字从他舌间轻轻吐出来。他笑了一下，科伦布从没见过他如此不安。“但大家都叫他拉斯特。”

 

    “这名字真有趣，”小石头很没礼貌地笑着说，。

 

    塔拉哈西咧嘴一笑。“可不是。”

 

    “你怎么遇上他的？”科伦布终于能开口了，说得结结巴巴，有点尴尬，不过幸运的是他一向这样，所以没人注意。

 

    “工作中认识的。”

 

    “你过去是干什么的？”维奇塔问，声音里带着好奇。科伦布知道她的感觉；他不敢向塔拉哈西问太多问题，但他想了解他的故事。他想知道藏在塔拉哈西粗野的乐观背后的东西。

 

    “我曾是个警察。”

 

    他们都惊呼起来。小石头喊“什么？”维奇塔说，“你开玩笑？”

 

    “我一点也不知道。”科伦布说，有点生气，因为他发现，对世界上他仅认识的这三个人来说他简直就是多余。

 

    “嗯，我以前是，呃——”塔拉哈西擦着前额，重重地叹了口气，“凶杀警察。肮脏的活儿。你知道人们都能干出什么吗？那比他妈的僵尸还吓人。我最后办的那个案子到现在还让我做噩梦。”

 

    想起这个，科伦布和姐妹俩都一起点头。科伦布想不出有何理由反对，对他来说活人一向跟僵尸一样可怕——但现在都一样了。他们都捡起游戏币，继续集中精神玩“大富翁”。他们觉得塔拉哈西的一时软弱已经过去了，他很快会恢复该死的老样子。

 

    但塔拉哈西没有动，也没拿游戏币。科伦布皱着眉看着他，觉得很不舒服。他不知道自己是不是喜欢这种突然转变。他差不多习惯了他疯疯癫癫的乡巴佬那套，而且在僵尸之地，有一个可依靠的坚强后盾作保障无比重要。塔拉哈西是他们的领袖，他们打头阵的战士。这里是战场，他们需要他坚强。他们都必须坚强。

 

    “……塔拉哈西？”小石头轻声问，“你不想玩了吗？”

 

    塔拉哈西还是呆望着远方。

 

    “拉斯特的头脑没人能比，”他忽然喃喃地说，“太聪明了，比我强得多。”

 

    科伦布咽了口唾沫。他有点坐立不安，汗湿的手里摆弄着又干又薄的游戏币。

 

    “我很抱歉。”他不知道这么说对不对。搭档被这个活死人统治的世界卷走，有什么合适的方法表示同情呢？

 

    “除了我，谁都不应该道歉。从一开始就全是我的错。”塔拉哈西干巴巴地回答。他眨了眨眼，神色又警觉起来。有泪光在他眼中闪动，他擦了擦眼睛，站起来。

 

    “想听一晚上故事的话，我们该去弄点该死的爆米花了。”他嘟囔着走出去。

 

***

 

    马蒂靠着洗手池，爆米花在微波炉里噼啪响。他听见枪声在脑中回响，看到那张雕塑般的脸，半明半暗，棕色的头发飘动着。他伸出手去，好像能再次触摸他；他的嘴张开了，好像能再次亲吻他。

 

    他的手落在长凳上。他低下头，弯下肩膀蜷成一团，哭起来。他用手捂住嘴，压住自己的啜泣。他已经做得很好了，这几个星期他都没有想起拉斯特，他砍杀僵尸，捣毁一切，在夜里咆哮，喝得不省人事，他完全变成了塔拉哈西，把自己扔在脑后——那一直 _很好_ ，因为他再也见不到那张印在眼帘上的面孔，因为偶尔的爱意露出忍俊不禁的微笑。

 

    “ _天，马蒂，_ ”那天他们还躺在床上的时候，拉斯特喃喃地说，“ _我爱你，混球。_ ”

 

    马蒂的呼吸停住了。他想起了他的孩子。想起了玛姬。

 

    他不知道他们是否还活在世上。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

    “你啊，”科伦布怒吼，“你这个机械战警，简直像他妈的秘密政府实验室里造出来的。”

 

    马蒂歪着嘴笑，看着姐妹俩的车加速驶远，躲开路上的废弃车辆和尸体。那大概是僵尸之地又一件讨厌的事：哪里都没法好好开车。高速公路绝对是死亡陷阱，因为那里无遮无挡。他发现自己在担心姐妹俩的安全，跟着又愉快地想起了他们在超市搞的把戏。她们可不简单，机灵的丫头。

 

    “我知道，”他冷静地回答。

 

    “搞毛啊伙计！”科伦布挥着手，大概是想装着吓唬人。“她大概是地球上最后一个女人了！他妈的最后一个！你干吗要那么干？”

 

    “别跟个童子鸡似的，淡定，”马蒂把他挡开，叹了口气，“我们还会碰上她们的。”

 

    “你怎么知道？”

 

    “那，要是我们碰不上她们，可以想法去找她们，我们知道她们往哪个方向走。”马蒂停了一下，加重语气，盯着他。“蠢货。”

 

    科伦布眨着眼睛，好像没想到这点。

 

    马蒂哼了一声，被逗乐了。“帮我补充给养，然后我们才能去找你女朋友。”

 

    他走开了，进了房子。科伦布也跟着去了，有点不好意思地咕哝着维奇塔不是他的女朋友。马蒂笑了笑，但他也承认他嫉妒这小子，即便在该死的天启之后还努力保持天真。他希望自己还能像那样去爱，如此自由，如此坚定。

 

    他决定不再去想那些事。

 

    妈的，他希望比尔▪莫瑞喜欢伏特加。

 

***

 

    他们中了头奖。

 

    比尔▪莫瑞的房子塞得满满的，听装的、罐装的、防腐的、真空包装的水果和肉食……简直应有尽有。太完美了。这意味着他们可以在这里住至少一个月，不用出去寻找食物。

 

    “他没准是那种生存主义者什么的，”科伦布站在大储藏室当中，兴奋得不得了。“棒呆了。”

 

    “没错，”马蒂回答，笑得合不拢嘴，伸手抓起一瓶绝对伏特加②。“绝对是的，小子，绝对是。可惜你把他干掉了，嗯？”

 

    用不着回头他也知道科伦布在用苛刻的眼神盯着他。

 

    “你是不是该歇歇再喝？”

 

    “都他妈的世界末日了，我干吗不喝？”

 

    “不知道，我只是觉得，那个，”科伦布迟迟疑疑地说，马蒂觉得好笑，他这么容易吓到。“你知道，如果我们得去找维奇塔和小石头，我们可能要轮流开车——”

 

    “拜托，傻小子，闭上嘴，”他攥紧了瓶子，一把拧开瓶盖。他喜欢瓶盖从瓶颈上弹起的感觉。“我们放松一会儿再去找她们，行吧？”

 

    他大笑着转过身，牢牢抓着酒瓶，好像那是个奖杯。科伦布没理他，一向如此。

 

    “你知道，这越来越不像个民主国家了。”科伦布咕哝着。

 

    “谁他妈的说这是个民主国家？”

 

    “呃，但宪法——”

 

    马蒂仰头大笑。“靠，你也太搞笑了！ _僵尸国家_ 的宪法？我的天，真高兴有你在，小子。”他拍了拍科伦布的肩膀。“我就剩你这个开心果了。”

 

 

***

 

 

    他们醉得一塌糊涂。

 

    每灌下一口酒精，现实就飘得越来越远。他们已经开始飘飘然，相信自己在一个正常的世界里，而不是置身于满地的空房子和废弃商店当中。他们已经忘了空荡荡的房间里还开着的电视，活人的耳朵再也听不到它的音乐，还有那些堆满小小尸体的幼儿园。他们开始相信所有的恐怖只是故事，而不是他们的真实生活。然而，马蒂在该死的天启之前就一直生活在恐怖故事中，他还是会做噩梦，梦见黄衣王、漩涡和恶魔符号，孩子的衣服堆成堆。在最糟糕的夜晚，最黑暗可怖的夜里，他想起了那录像带。戴着手套的拉斯特把那录像带交给他，开始播放时就转过身去。

 

    马蒂觉得房间倾斜了，在看不见的轴上旋转。床在他身下膨胀着，把他裹进暖洋洋的被单织成的摇篮中。他已经好久好久没在床上睡过了。

 

    科伦布躺在他旁边，伸长了胳膊。他的胳膊肘碰到了马蒂的脸，马蒂把他推开，胡乱挥着手。他们像小孩似的互相拍着手，之后又安静下来。马蒂发现科伦布的T恤卷了起来，他的手不小心碰到了他的屁股。他像被烫到似的把手缩回来。

 

    就算科伦布注意到这个，他也没有反应。

 

    他们静静地躺着。马蒂觉得有些眩晕。他把眼睛闭上。

 

    “我的名字是马蒂，”他听见自己低声说，“马蒂▪哈特。”

 

    科伦布没有回答，有一会儿马蒂以为他没听见。之后，科伦布笑了。

 

    “有人跟你讲过你的名字听着像‘哈哈哈迪’①吗?”

 

    马蒂咧着嘴笑，“有人说过你是个小杂种吗？”

 

    科伦布笑得更响，“有啊，你说的。”

 

    他们都大笑起来，直到笑得肚子酸疼，喉咙冒烟。马蒂伸出胳膊，用掌心揉着眼睛。他说不出是什么在牵动着他的神经。种种感情交织在一起，兴奋，狂乱，歇斯底里。

 

    “嘿伙计，你还好吗？”

 

    马蒂深深吸了几口气，颤抖着。

 

    “我一直觉得他还活着，在某个地方。我并没看到……所以也许……”

 

    他能听到自己声音里那种不顾一切的可怜的希望。他恨它，恨自己如此渴望再次见到拉斯特。

 

    “是啊，伙计，”科伦布低声说，“我知道，我知道。”

 

    他知道。他们都知道。马蒂觉得科伦布的手背同情地轻轻放在他腿上。他喉咙发紧，想坐起来，但他喝得太多，一起来就眼前发黑，立刻倒了下去。

 

    科伦布拉住他的手。马蒂闭上眼睛。

 

    “别动。会好的。”科伦布含糊地说，快睡着了。马蒂知道这也是对他自己说的，想到了他的朋友和父母。“我们会找到他的。我们会找到所有人的。”

 

    马蒂哽咽了。因为他知道那是谎话，他也知道科伦布相信它。

 

    “嗯，”他喃喃地说，“没错。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ①“哈哈哈迪”：Hardy Har Har， 翰纳芭芭拉动画工作室（Hanna-Barbera cartoon）1962年动画片《Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har》中的角色，一只悲观主义的土狼。  
> ②绝对伏特加：Absolute，瑞典生产的高级伏特加品牌。


	3. Chapter 3

    天启发生的时候，拉斯特在阿肯色。

 

    马蒂在路易斯安那。

 

    拉斯特原本没想去很久。他去德威特拜访一位名叫汤姆▪布兰肯希的老渔夫。在拉斯特的父亲被妄想症所折磨的时候，是这位老人把他抚养长大。拉斯特原计划在那里安静地呆上几天，喝喝啤酒，发发呆，然后就回来。只是为了叙叙旧。他知道孤独是什么滋味，而汤姆已经独自过了好多年。

 

    但汤姆已经被丧尸感染了。

 

    病毒是从城里传过来的，而老人不幸地正好在灾难降临那天去那里采购。拉斯特被迫回到阿肯色河边，撤回到至少有二十条枪守卫的流动居民点。他直接跳过了拒绝接受和哀悼的阶段，因为一看到汤姆狂暴松弛，死气沉沉的脸，他立刻就明白了当下的处境。

 

    怎样才算忠诚和敬爱？他只能亲手杀死世上唯一能称为老爹的人。

 

    他跑回河边时，多数人已经死了，水中漂满了惨白的人体，很快就消失在急流中。他冷静下来，带上几支霰弹枪，一路奔回路易斯安那。他紧握着枪冲进马蒂的家， _他们_ 的家，强忍着想吐的感觉，恐惧得透不过气——但什么也没发现。那里什么也没有。家里空无一人。没有人在等着他。

 

    客厅里的椅子，马蒂的椅子，翻倒在地上。拉斯特惊恐地盯着那把椅子，世界慢慢变得丑陋可怖，不可挽回。一种纯粹的恐惧攫住了他，这种恐惧他以前只体验过屈指可数的几次，让他无法动弹。之后他突然感到一阵恶心，跪倒在地上，把胃中之物都吐在地毯上。他像祈祷似的跪着，喘着气，满嘴是胃酸的味道，呆瞪着远方。

 

    他哭不出来。

 

    离开之前，他拿走了床头柜上的合照。他一向是个虚无主义混蛋，相信生活完全没有意义，但他爱马蒂，不愿因为世界陷入疯狂就放弃。只要能抵抗那种诱惑，他就必需要一个不去自杀的理由。亦或，到了生无可恋时，他需要一个结束生命的动机。或许，他想……他能和马蒂重逢。在另一边。

 

    操。那种深深的绝望，他以前只体验过一回。

 

 

***

 

 

    他不知为什么又回到了阿肯色的德威特。他告诉自己那是因为丧尸们不会游泳，但真相是他需要一个像家似的地方度过最后的时光——而阿拉斯加的人太多，路途又太遥远。

 

    回到阿肯色河，在一个小岛上，他找到了活下去的理由。

 

    那理由是两个小男孩，躲在一所摇摇晃晃的破房子里。一个叫艾利斯，鼠灰色的头发和黑眼睛，他喜欢笑，但一眨眼就会变得沉默寡言，不可捉摸。他比实际年龄老成，不是因为创伤，而是一种与生俱来的聪慧。他在天启中失去了父母，但年幼使他免于自杀或绝望。他还小，充满求生的欲望。

 

    另一个男孩叫“歪脖儿”。头发剃得短短的，一口歪牙，倔头倔脑的正配他那土气的名字。他也很聪明，什么都懂。他从没有过父母，所以比艾利斯更能应付世界末日这种事。

 

    拉斯特把他偷来的船拉到小岛的沙地上。看到两个人影时，他呆住了。他以为他们是丧尸，本能地去摸枪。当反应过来那是两个脏兮兮的小男孩时，他惊讶地眨着眼——其中一个孩子还用一支双筒猎枪指着他。

 

    “站着别动，先生，”歪脖儿命令他，声音出奇地镇定。他手里拿着枪。在他旁边，艾利斯抓着一根木船桨做的吓人武器，上面还钉着许多磨尖的钉子。

 

    “我不是僵尸，”拉斯特喘着气说，当他意识到面前站着两个活人时，不禁笑起来。“天呐，见到你们真好，孩子们。”

 

    歪脖儿犹豫了一下，放下了枪。他们没有靠近。

 

    “你叫什么？”艾利斯直截了当地问。

 

    拉斯特想了一下。他想起了汤姆，想起了老人给他起的绰号，那时他还是个喜欢把手弄脏的小孩。

 

    “泥巴，”他说，“叫我泥巴就行。”

 

    他不知道为什么不愿说出自己的真名。也许他想从自己抽开，伪装成另一个人。忘记一切，忘记马蒂，忘记路易斯安那的房子。忘记黄衣王和卡寇莎。

 

    “你们呢？”他问，小心地走过去，双手放在腰部的高度，摆出投降的姿势。“你们叫什么名字？”

 

    “我叫歪脖儿。他叫艾利斯。”

 

    “好啊，很高兴认识你们。你们的父母呢？”

 

     孩子们没有回答。拉斯特舔了舔嘴唇，为沉甸甸的责任不安起来。

 

    “好吧，”他说，下了决心，“带我去你们住的地方。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 他常想到上帝。

 

    幻觉出现时总是栩栩如生，把他击倒在地，好像要强使他跪下祈祷，迫使他深思这个世界不可避免的终结。难道这个世界注定要以这种方式结束？还是世界已经这样灭亡过，而人性只不过在重复这个错误？这是否是个天谴？对人类所有罪恶的惩罚？拉斯特非常怀疑。他见过孩子们瞪着野兽般不自然的白眼，嘴里嚼着生肉，脸上沾满血淋淋的内脏，像草莓酱。孩子们有什么错？他们犯过什么罪？

 

    他会一直问自己这个问题。

 

    然后他想到他的女儿，觉得她或许已经得救了。也许她的死是一种仁慈，上帝让她免于变成怪物，免于亲眼目睹肮脏的死亡。仅仅是见到这些噩梦就足以腐坏任何纯洁的灵魂，谁都无法拯救。

 

    如果他能结束自己，去到黑暗中陪伴她，那会容易得多。他希望如此。

 

    但他不能，他还有两个十四岁的男孩要照顾。他不是他们的父亲，他们也太独立，不会把自己当成他的儿子，但他们的关系就像父子。这两个孩子非常机灵，学得也很快。他们知道如何钓鱼、划船和开枪。他们还会修理引擎，生火和灭火，藏起烟迹，使他们不会被远处的人发现。讽刺的是，这些孩子成了世界末日里最好的伙伴。

 

    操。拉斯特恨自己把他们当成有用的资产。

 

    事实是，他爱这些孩子，想保护他们。他希望能确保他们永远不会向任何一个类似人类的东西开枪。因此他在晚上守夜，保持警惕。那样他们就能睡觉，而他也能相信自己值得活下去。有空的时候他在白天睡觉，但他并不想睡，他不想让孩子们落单。

 

***

 

    在僵尸之地时间流逝得很奇怪。

 

    他们打牌，看书，在难得放松的时候做点小玩意。心情好的时候他们会聊聊天，但常常是坐着不说话。有一天，歪脖儿用树枝做了一个三脚架，说它是个印第安人的帐篷。拉斯特脸上的表情一定很可怕，那孩子立刻明白那是个坏东西。他向那东西踢了一脚，嘟囔着说“没啥特别的。”

 

    拉斯特就喜欢他这样。

 

 

***

 

 

    因为天热，拉斯特把胡子剃了，剪了头发。当他从镜子里看着自己的时候，发现这是个错误。他看到了年轻版的自己。那个在路易斯安那州警局遇见了马蒂，并渐渐爱上他的人。回忆击中了他，他呼吸颤抖，直到镜中的影像把他带回现实。

 

    “呀，先生，”歪脖儿从他后面走进浴室，“你剪了头发好看多了。”

 

    他在开玩笑，拉斯特也不禁笑起来。他把目光从镜子上移开，看着歪脖儿。

 

    “你很有幽默感，孩子，”他懒洋洋地说，拍了拍歪脖儿的头，准备踱出房间。歪脖儿挡开了他的手。

 

    “我不是小孩，”歪脖儿向他喊，“我是个大人了，你知道吗？”

 

    拉斯特觉得心中被沉重的悲哀刺痛了。

 

    “当然，歪脖儿，”他轻声说，歪脖儿几乎听不见，“你当然是大人了。”

 

***

 

 

    一天下午，拉斯特醒来，看到艾利斯在看着他。那孩子坐在一把柳条椅上，向前探着身子，胳膊支着膝盖。他像个大人似的坐着，安静而耐心，缺少他这个年纪孩子常有的那种活泼劲儿。拉斯特不喜欢他们俩成长得这么快。

 

    “早，艾利斯，”他叹了口气，翻了个身，揉着眼睛。

 

    艾利斯点点头作为回答。他觉得不用说太多。

 

    “你有太太吗，先生？”

 

    拉斯特把手放下，静静地想了一下。他不知道该不该说实话。河边的一些镇子还没普及那些政治正确的观念，他不想吓着孩子们，说自己是个同性恋。如果被吓着了也不是他们的错，他们的成长环境就是这样。

 

    “没有，”他缓缓地说，“现在没有。在这之前就离婚了。”

 

    艾利斯没有回答。拉斯特抬起眉毛。

 

    “你还想说什么？”

 

    “我看到你枕头下的照片了，”艾利斯的眼睛转了转，又回到拉斯特脸上，“那个男人，他是谁？”

 

    “……没什么重要的。”

 

    这是个错误回答，因为这孩子实在太聪明了。实际上，他的黑眼睛显得一点也不吃惊，说明他早已知道答案。

 

    “我无所谓。”艾利斯轻声说。“你不是坏人。我知道。”

 

    拉斯特看着他，慢慢点了点头。

 

    艾利斯笑了，温柔而甜蜜，以前拉斯特从没见过他眼中如此深切的善意。简直不可思议，在一片黑暗中，还有如此可爱的人。这男孩是拉斯特所见过的唯一奇迹的见证。

 

    艾利斯站起来准备走，拉斯特伸手拉住他的细手腕。男孩站住了，好奇地看着他。

 

    “……你是个好人，”拉斯特轻声说，微笑着，感到泪水涌了上来。“我很抱歉你没法像正常孩子那样长大，你本该过得更好的。”

 

    艾利斯又笑了，那表情直接击中了拉斯特的心。自从在马蒂家里找到那把翻倒的椅子以来他从没哭过——也许只是过度惊吓，直到现在。但眼泪忽然夺眶而出，他喘不过气来。

 

    艾利斯被吓着了。“先生……”

 

    “没事，”拉斯特想回答，但声音堵在喉咙里。他坐起来，用手捂住脸，努力忍住抽泣。“我没事，就是……去帮歪脖儿做饭吧，”他吸了口气，“我马上来。”

 

    艾利斯没有动。拉斯特想告诉他， _去吧，那样我就能再次坚强起来，那样你就不用看到真实的软弱的我，_ 这时一双小手伸过来抱住他，孩子的脸贴住他的脖子。拉斯特颤抖起来，他胸中更痛，放声哭出来——就像被黄衣王刺中腹部，频临死亡，却无法和女儿重聚之后，在医院外哭泣那时一样。

 

    他想叫艾利斯出去，他不想再哭了。

 

    但他做不到。

 

 

***

 

 

    后来，他终于停止了抽泣。

 

    他觉得有些虚脱。他放开艾利斯，望着那孩子小脸上的泪痕，他难过极了。他抚摸着艾利斯的后脑，感到他是那么稚嫩和脆弱。

 

    “我在这儿，孩子，”他喃喃地说，“抱歉让你看到这个。我在这儿。”

 

    越过艾利斯的肩膀，他看见歪脖儿在门口犹豫着，攥着拳头扯着自己的汗衫。他看起来痛苦又害怕，蓝眼睛里噙着泪。拉斯特惨然笑笑，向他伸出手。

 

    “过来。”他轻声说。

 

    歪脖儿照做了。拉斯特把抽泣着的孩子们都搂在身边，他们挤在一起，觉得温暖又安全。在无尽的时间中，他第一次感到自己又找到了一个家。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

    太平洋游乐园一战之后，维奇塔和科伦布相爱了。

 

    马蒂逃开了，因为他受不了。他不想看到维奇塔晒黑的胳膊搂着科伦布的肩膀，边说话边接吻，他们的眼睛离不开对方，满是不可救药的虔诚爱意。他们在这片荒芜的地狱找到了天堂，而他还是孤单一人。他失去了拉斯特和女儿们，只有噩梦和酒精作伴。他想从尼古丁中寻找安慰，但烟只能让他想起拉斯特。

 

    他用鞋跟把一包烟踩扁了，又捡起来用打火机点着。

 

    他告诉科伦布和姐妹俩他要回路易斯安那去，去取一些病毒来袭时丢下的东西。他没告诉他们其实他真正想找的是床头柜上的一张照片，他和拉斯特靠在一起，在某个海滩上。拉斯特挖苦地笑着，不情愿地对着相机，马蒂笑得像个傻瓜似的，还相信他们的余生都会手拉手在一起。那天是个好日子，天气很好，他们让一个日本旅游者给他们拍的照，拉斯特在离开前还给了那人一点小费。拉斯特有时候很好笑，喜欢做些小善事。马蒂拿这事打趣他，然后吻他。该死的，他们那时多幸福。

 

    他不知道自己能不能再对别人提起这些，因为他又会哭，而他的自尊心受不了再次的刺激。他需要坚强，必须相信自己一切都好——因此，他逃开了。他逃离了世界上仅剩的熟人，仅有的能称为朋友的人。那天早上他出发的时候就后悔了，但同时感觉很爽。他终于能放松了，只剩孤身一人，不用再看到科伦布和维奇塔，不用总是想起失去的东西。

 

    可恶的是，那帮家伙还是跟上来了。

 

    “妈的，你们怎么又来了？”他停下那辆黄色悍马，迎面碰上了科伦布、维奇塔和小石头，他们一直开着黑色凯迪拉克凯雷德跟着他。

 

    “你一个人活不下去。”维奇塔简单地回答，手里随意地拿着一支霰弹枪。小石头在她身边慢慢转悠，注意警戒着可能出现的丧尸。

 

    “扯淡，碰上你们这些傻蛋之前我都过得挺好——”

 

    “没错，不过现在我们是一起的，所以克服一下吧，”科伦布插话说，没有他女朋友那么坚决。“我们想帮你回家。”

 

    马蒂冷冷地盯着他。他不想要他们陪。他不想听这对该死情侣的爱情宣言，不想看到小石头被侵蚀的天真，让他想起现在已经变成个愤世嫉俗的年轻女人的奥德丽。

 

    但是，如果他真对自己诚实的话，单独一人的确没什么好处。

 

    “好吧，”他吼着，“开车跟着我，用车灯保持联系。”

 

    他们还没来得及问他为什么这么生气，他就转身走开了。

 

 

***

 

 

    他们花了九个小时才到达目的地。

 

    他们在路上碰到的唯一麻烦是一堆扑上来的僵尸，马蒂驾驶悍马加速冲过去，把它们撞上天，血肉和腐烂的内脏撒得到处都是，他轻松地吹着口哨打开雨刷，没注意那难闻的气味。他被这疯狂场面逗得乐不可支，但忽然想起了拉斯特在早晨边吹口哨边打鸡蛋的样子，光着上身，只穿着没系好的牛仔裤。

 

    他立刻闭了嘴。

 

    他打开车载音响，放进一张CD，当然是齐柏林飞艇。经典永不过时——尤其是在这个凄凉的星球上再也没有人制作音乐的时候。他听着最爱的“意乱情迷”（Dazed and Confused），大声跟着唱。他沿着高速公路一路狂奔，几乎在坑洼不平的路面上飞起来。他一路冲向结局，冲向血腥而缓慢的死亡。

 

    但上天作证，如果那意味着他又能见到拉斯特，也不失为一种诱人的选择。

 

 

***

 

    他们到达路易斯安那的时候，都做好了碰上麻烦的准备。别说是进城，去小型居民点都是自杀。车辆都停在城市边缘之外，挡住了凯迪拉克和悍马的去路。

 

    “现在，”马蒂发动汽车，“这里的僵尸太多了，我逃出来的时候已经干掉了不少，不过里面可能还有一堆。进去，然后出来，懂吗？我们在屋外停车，我进去，你们掩护我。”

 

    “你不想让人跟你一起进去？”科伦布问。

 

    “我靠，你真英雄，”马蒂说，把车慢慢开进去，“你想去？”

 

    科伦布脸红了。“我——”

 

    “我去，”维奇塔说，甜笑着拍了拍了科伦布的腿。他们在后座上交换了一个吻，靠得更近了。

 

    马蒂咬紧牙关，把方向盘攥得更紧了。小石头把霰弹枪放在腿中间，皱着眉看着他。他没理她，集中精神慢慢开过城镇。又一拨僵尸出现了，但已经腐烂得不成样子，都没注意他们静悄悄地缓缓驶过。

 

    “只要我们保持安静，就能避免麻烦。”马蒂喃喃地说，“我说，出来的时候我们在后面扔几个手雷，轰掉这帮狗娘养的怎么样？”

 

    维奇塔和科伦布一起点头。小石头面无表情，只用眼神表示明白。她显得有点难过。

 

    “听着不错。”后来她说。他不安地咽了口唾沫，眼睛对上她的。她点了下头，好像明白他的意思，然后又看向窗外。他意识到她一定也觉得非常孤单。该死，即使没有天启这回事，青春期也够难熬的了。

 

    “嘿，”他说，“我知道附近有个一流的枪械店，他们有上等的定制枪，镶着黄金珠宝什么的，漂亮极了。你想要一把么？”

 

    小石头的脸亮起来。“真的？”

 

    “可不是，小女士，”他回答，她绽开了笑容。

 

    “谢谢，马蒂。”她说。

 

    他皱起眉头，回头向科伦布谴责地瞪了一眼，后者无辜地耸了耸肩。

 

    “对不起，我一不小心说漏了嘴。”

 

    马蒂转回头看着挡风玻璃，重重地叹了口气，好像有点着恼。但听见有人用他的真名轻松地交谈，他不由得微笑了。这次回家之旅某种程度上使他说不出地难过，但他也很欣慰，又能作回自己了。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

    这个计划最终没有按马蒂所计划的那样进行。

 

    出乎他们的意料，路易斯安那安静得可怕。大家都跟着他进了他的房子。他没有阻止，因为说不出像样的理由不让他们跟着来。他没法告诉他们，回到空荡荡的家，只让他回想起失去的东西，那感觉是多么刺痛和脆弱。

 

    他进了第二个门，忽然闻到一种气味。他在门口停住，伸手挡住其他人。他嗅了嗅，确定那气味不是尸体。那不像腐肉。他皱着眉，用力咽下嗓子里堵着的东西，努力抛开渐渐爬上全身的冰冷的恐惧，他握着枪的手在发抖。他不知道会找到什么，但拉斯特尸体的画面像种可怕的预兆，在眼前挥之不去。

 

    “跟着我，”他小声说，“别出声。”

 

    他蹑手蹑脚地走，好像这只是又一个战场，而不是不久前还住在里面的家。

 

    他走进客厅，呆住了。

 

    椅子翻倒着，就像他离开时那样，那时僵尸正从没锁的前门进来。但椅子旁边的那滩呕吐物是新的。已经干了，显然已经有了一段时间。他努力回想病毒是何时爆发的，他离开了多久。他想起他直接去了阿肯色找拉斯特。

 

    当然是这样，他第一时间去找拉斯特，同样，拉斯特也首先会回来找他。

 

    他们互相错过了。

 

    这个想法击中了他。他往后踉跄了几步，手捂着嘴，想像着拉斯特发现房子空无一人，跪下来呕吐。

 

    “怎么回事？”维奇塔喘着气说，“马蒂？”

 

    他转身跑向卧室，冲过门厅，差点撞在墙上。床铺得很整齐，就像他离开时那样——但枕头微微凹陷，好像有人躺过一阵。床头柜空空的，只有一盏台灯和一本卷了角的圣经，那是他送给拉斯特的，用以借助他曾鄙视的宗教来更好地认识自己。马蒂冲向床头柜，拽开抽屉，把台灯扔到一边。那个不见了。他找不到他们的合影。

 

    “不见了，”他喃喃地说，“他妈的不见了。”

 

    “什么不见了？”科伦布问。

 

    马蒂喘不过气。他知道那意味着什么。那意味着拉斯特还活着。

 

    _那意味着拉斯特还活着_ 。

 

    他抓起台灯向墙上扔过去。灯砸得粉碎，碎片四溅，他歇斯底里地仰天大笑起来。疯狂的喜悦充满了他的血液，长时间的麻木一扫而空，让他几乎无法承受。其他人都跳过来嘘他，因为僵尸会听到，但他停不下来，直到喜极而泣。

 

    “他还活着，他还活着！”他转了个圈，抓住科伦布的肩膀狠狠摇晃，“他还 _活着_ ！”

 

    科伦布动了动嘴，没说出话来。但马蒂不在乎，他什么都不在乎。

 

    “阿肯色，”他笑着，流着泪，“我们去该死的阿肯色！”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

    紧挨着河边的房子像口香糖里的烂牙。

 

    拉斯特现在能看到了，他能看到自然正在使人类留下的遗迹重生。藤蔓爬上了阳台；蛇在木地板上蜿蜒爬行，在床下做了窝，像一堆光滑蠕动的毒药。被丢弃的食物腐烂了，成了苍蝇和蛆虫的美餐。这其中有生物性的内在机制，好像宇宙的规则决定了这就是人类成果的归宿。尸胺、腐胺、粪臭素、吲哚、硫磺；这就是曾经统治地球的伟大物种留下的遗产。

 

    腐朽帝国的气味。

 

    他和孩子们站在艾利斯家的房子里，他望向河面，注视着金色的晨光沐浴着一片青葱。这里的一切都是如此平静和安宁。有一阵他想，也许世界没有了人类会更好。作为一个物种，他们没有给自然母亲带来任何好处。

 

    他怀疑这是否就是她的意图。她是否要把地球收回，因此创造出这种病毒，来去除人类这种疫病。但之后他看到了艾利斯，坐在门廊上，手里拿着一件套头衫。一件棉织的女式衫，似乎是他母亲的衣服。拉斯特想到人类和个人之间的区别。物种和个体、群体和个人的区别。也许不该杀死所有人，而只需剔除其中的一部分就够了。那些不值得活下去的人。

 

    他把手放在艾利斯的肩上。

 

    艾利斯没说话，但握住了拉斯特的手，柔软白皙的指头放在拉斯特伤痕累累的黝黑手背上。他们就那么站着，男人和孩子，听着水声和鸟鸣。如果拉斯特的另一只手不是拿着一支枪，这就是一幅完美生活的完美图画。

 

    阿肯色河像一首诗，宁静无言的诗。他能听到动物的低吟和河水的私语，渐渐增长。

 

    一首自然之歌。

 

    拉斯特感到自然也在修复他。拉斯特剃了胡子，但没有剪发，让头发蓬松地垂在脸旁，只在颈后扎起来。这些日子他觉得放松，不再紧张，不再恐惧。有活干时他就干活，饥饿时就吃饭，渴了就喝水，但不敢沾一滴酒精，因为孩子们还要依靠他。

 

    他的过去还是时常沉重地压在他心上，但他已经不再悲伤。他用废墟里找到的散落的纸张做了笔记本，在上面画马蒂的速写。他所爱之人的碎片和片段。他沉迷于捕捉他的相似性，虽然这并不容易，因为他只有一张照片和自己的回忆。但他还是不断尝试，对他来说这是件好事。他好多了。他有男孩们，他有那些珍贵的回忆。

 

    他会一直爱着马蒂，直到自然使他重生。

 

 

***

 

 

 

    他们把在艾利斯家找到的东西打了包，孩子们在寻找着他们的回忆，把武器和他们缺少的日常用品收集起来，拉斯特在一旁看着。他让孩子们不用着急。只要可能，他希望他们还是孩子，还能重新找回天真无邪的好时光。

 

    这时他们听到了那个声音。

 

    那是引擎的声音，不会错。像是汽车，或更大的车辆。他跑回房子，找到孩子们。

 

    “趴下。”他小声说，让他们冷静，虽然他自己的心跳也加快了，卡寇莎的回忆涌进脑海。“立刻趴下。”

 

    他们趴在地板上，他蹲在窗下，准备好霰弹枪。

 

    “你觉得僵尸现在也会 _开车_ 吗？”歪脖儿问。

 

    “我想不会，”拉斯特轻声回答，“但这世界都被怪物占领了，我谁都不能信。”

 


	8. Chapter 8

    马蒂尽量安静地驶过阿肯色，但他知道悍马的声音太响，很难遮盖。那并不用担心，因为这里的丧尸都几乎烂成一滩泥，没法追赶任何活物。

 

    “马蒂……”科伦布开口，声音恼人地严肃，“我们什么人也没找到，也许……”

 

    “我不想听，”马蒂干巴巴地打断他。

 

    “他说得对，”维奇塔在后座上说，“我知道这对你很难接受，马蒂，但可能你男朋友……”

 

    马蒂猛踩下刹车。

 

    他下了车，把车门在身后甩上，用力之大差点把车窗玻璃震碎。他一下车就把头转向天空，双手捂着脸。他想大喊，尖叫，又踢又打，但他必须冷静。拉斯特还活着。他必须活着。照片不见了，说明有人把它拿走了——那个人一定是拉斯特。马蒂很确定。

 

    他必须这么想。

 

    他长长地吸了口气，准备转身回去告诉维奇塔滚一边去，这时他听见了一个声音。树枝折断的声音，和衣服的摩擦声。

 

    他转回头，举起枪。

 

    然后他呆住了。

 

    一个男人向他走过来。一个瘦长结实的男人，穿着宽松的白衬衫，皮肤黝黑，长发扎在脑后，蓬乱的发绺从瘦削的脸旁垂下来。马蒂首先本能地确定他不是僵尸，很简单，因为这男人强壮的手中拎着一支锯短的霰弹枪。

 

    然后马蒂注视着他的脸，仔细查看。

 

    他扔下了枪。

 

    那是拉斯特。

 

    他眨着眼，吸了口气，觉得自己肯定是出现了幻觉。那不可能是真的。

 

    “……马蒂？”拉斯特喘着气，声音发抖，“马蒂，是……你吗，马蒂？”

 

    马蒂快步上前，还没意识到就跑起来。他还没反应过来，拉斯特就扑进他怀里，双臂环着他，手揽住他的腰。马蒂搂住他，紧紧地搂着，视线被泪水模糊了。他哭起来。他流着泪，觉得这不是真的，只是个梦——

 

    他把脸贴着拉斯特的脖子，抽泣着。他呼吸着他的气味。尼古丁的味道，浓重刺鼻，但如此熟悉，是他的味道，是真的不会错。他把手伸进他的长发，摸索着。他感到拉斯特的手在他腰上，让他清醒了 ——拉斯特在这里，拉斯特是 _真实的_ 。

 

    他松开他，笑起来。拉斯特也在笑，眼泪在他满是尘土的脸上流淌，马蒂从没见过他笑得如此灿烂。拉斯特把一只手移到他颈后，那久已未体验过的触感让马蒂安定下来。

 

    “马蒂，”他哽咽着，笑着，“你个混球，你到哪儿去了？”

 

    “来找你这呆子，”马蒂吸着鼻子，拉斯特笑起来，好像听到了个笑话。然后，他俯身过来。

 

    他们互相吻着。马蒂知道，此生他别无所求了。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

    马蒂慢慢睁开眼睛。他望向左边，看见了一个天使。

 

    拉斯特躺在他身边，沉睡着。淡淡的晨光给他染上了一层柔和的色彩，像文艺复兴画作中的圣徒和殉道者，从一个更好的世界降下的神使。他的头发在夜里散开了，打着卷披在肩头。阳光照亮了他的睫毛，在眼帘下闪着光。他的嘴唇无意识地张开着，马蒂慢慢地，小心地伸出手去，放在拉斯特的面颊旁边，这样他就能感到他轻轻的呼吸吹在皮肤上，能确定拉斯特活着，就在他身边。

 

    因为现在，这是最重要的。

 

    如果马蒂闭上眼睛，他能想起拉斯特温暖的身体在他上面，在烛光中摆动着臀部，仍为他们奇迹般的重逢流着泪。他想起自己用手抹去那些眼泪，用他全部的爱意吻着拉斯特。他能感到舌间的咸味，柔软的皮肤，安静的呼吸和喃喃的表白，混合着抽泣的呻吟。

 

    但他不愿闭上眼睛，哪怕是一秒钟。他让自己停在这难以描绘的天堂之景中，停在这一刻。他希望自己清醒着度过这俊美男人身边的每一个瞬间—— _他的_ 男人，如果他相信自己能配得上拥有拉斯汀▪科尔。在世界的末日，他不知道自己是否需要宣告这点。只要和他在一起，存在于他身边，就足够了。现在他意识到，他别无所求。

 

    窗外，河流吟唱着宁静的歌。太阳出来了。拉斯特在呼吸。

 

    世界的一切都如此美丽。

 

 


End file.
